This Love of Ours
by xxlashelxx
Summary: Booth surprises Brennan for her birthday, and things get hot; in more ways than one.


**This Love of Ours.**

I moved around my apartment. It was Friday night and I was exhausted. We had just closed a case and all I wanted to do was relax. I had finally finished doing the chores around the house and almost finished a jigsaw Russ had given to me for Christmas. I was about to slay down on the lounge and do a little light reading when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed as I knew the only person brave enough to come to my apartment at this time of night, without calling, was Booth.

As I walked to the door, I caught myself wondering what had bought him around at this time of night.

Yanking the door open I came face to face with a huge purple balloon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONES!!"

"Booth it's not my birthday." I said as I moved aside to let him in.

"My birthday is March 23rd." I was surprised at the look he gave me

"Booonnnnneeeeesssss, go check the calendar while I start cooking dinner."

I didn't have a chance to protest as he pushed past me and into the kitchen.

"It's not my birthday!" I shouted out behind him.

I followed him into my kitchen, all the while thinking this must be a joke. As I watched him move around the kitchen, it hit me. It was my birthday. I had been so wrapped in our case that I totally forgotten about my birthday.

Booth seemed to notice the difference in me and smiled.

"See told ya." He was looking at me with that huge smirk on his face.

"Booth, how did you even know it was my birthday?"

"I'm just that good." He winked at me and then went back to the cooking. I wanted to come back with something smart but for once my brain wasn't working. Booth had remembered my birthday when everyone, else including me had forgotten.

I looked at him with such amazement. He cared so much that he came all the way over here after such a hard day. Right then I realised that I had been standing watching him do all the work.

"So how can I help here?" I said.

"No, I have everything under control; this is your special day so relax."

"But-" I started, but again Booth insisted I sit down and relax. With an annoyed look I went and sat in the lounge room.

As I lay on the lounge the sounds of Booth in my kitchen gave me a weird sort of comfort. I could feel my eyes getting tired and the last thing I remember was a wonderful aroma beginning to drift out of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later I awoke to the sound of Booth singing.

I wandered toward the kitchen listening to Booths voice. It had gotten dark since I had fallen asleep so my eyes had a hard time adjusting to the brightness of my kitchen light.

"Five more minutes Bones! Now get out of my kitchen."

"Booth it's my-" my words were stopped as he turned me and pushed me away shutting the door behind me. Sighing, I decided to set the table instead.

Finishing the task I had set myself, I waited anxiously to see what Booth had conjured up. A few minutes later Booth came out with a huge plateful of Mac and Cheese decorated beautifully with parsley and a proud smile.

"Booth I didn't know your talent extended into cooking." I teased.

"I'll have you know I am a wonderful cook Bones, and that's not the end of my talents." Booth teased back, flashing me one of his cocky grins. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's eat Bones! I got a surprise for you after this!" The childish grin on his face made me laugh but the mischievous sparkle in his eyes scared me.

I sat all through dinner, wracking my brain wondering what Booths surprise for me could be but by my last mouthful I still hadn't come up with anything.

Booth stood and began to gather our dishes. I immediately grabbed them off him. It might be my birthday but I was still perfectly capable of doing daily duties. I expected him to argue and complain but instead he didn't say a word. Frowning, I took the rest of the dishes and walked into the kitchen. I could sense Booth following me and as I was about to turn and tell him to go away as he pulled the door shut and I heard the lock click. I tried to open it but I couldn't. He really had just locked me in my own kitchen.

"Booth, unlock the door now!!"

"No, do the dishes and then I might." Sighing, I threw the tea-towel at the door.

I had finished the dishes and was now sitting on the bench swing my legs against it. I could hear Booth moving around and was starting to get frustrated. For the 5th time I screamed out his name with no reply. Closing my eyes, I laid down on the bench. I heard the door open and close quickly and looked to see booth standing there.

"Put this on" He had thrown a blind fold at me. Cocking my eyebrow I shook my head.

"No way."

"Booonnnes, don't be difficult. Just do this one thing for me. It will be well worth it."

"Booth no way, I won't be able to see where I'm going. In fact I won't be able to se anything!" I knew it was a poor reason and I was soon going to lose this argument

"Bones that's the whole point but don't worry I will guide you." Booth said cheekily.

Grudgingly I relented. Booth got that excited look like he was the cat who ate the canary.

Normally I hated not being about to see, but with one of Booths hands around my waist and the other holding my hand I found I really did not care. I felt the couch's island behind my legs and with Booths guidance I sat down.

"Can I take it off now booth?"

"No, now I want you to lie down on your stomach." He must have been able to sense my hesitance because again he told me to trust him. This time I did. I lay down and waited. I felt Booths hands around my shoulder blades, his thumbs gently pushing and rubbing. I couldn't help but smile. I had a trained FBI agent in my lounge room on his knees giving me a back massage.

All the while I was receiving this relaxing massage I couldn't help but think that this would work much better if I had my shirt off. After ten more minutes I sat up annoyed and started to unbutton my shirt.

"Whoa Bones, what do you think your doing?"

Although I could not see Booth I knew he had to be red. I was in very close proximity to him and I could feel his breathe quickening.

"Bones-"

"Booth, my clothing is getting in the way. Either I take it off or we just stop now." I knew that would get him. With his confirmation I finished taking my shirt off and laid back down, unhooking my bra on the way. Booths hands were soft at first, like he was too scared to actually touch me. I urged him to continue, telling him how good it felt and how much I needed a good massage. His hands then started working there magic again. I was completely relaxed so when Booth stoped I looked up in the direction I believed him to be.

"Times up, you still have one more surprise. Get dress." I swear his voice was husky as he blurted out the last part.

I was annoyed at having the massage cut short but yet interested to see what else he had planned. If the massage was anything to go by it had to be good. I slowly sat up, re-hooked my bra and put my shirt back on.

As I was fixing the last button on my shirt I heard a sweet jazz tune come out of my stereo. I could feel Booth nearing me as his hands untied the blindfold keeping me from seeing. As the blindfold dropped I saw that the lights were dimmed and the odd candle around the room was lit. Finally my gaze landed upon the table overflowing with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

My shocked gaze settled on Booth. He looked a tad apprehensive. "Booth this the most beautifully amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Bones, you of all people deserve this day to be special and it was no trouble because you are worth it." Booth replied shyly

I held his gaze as he spoke. I could tell he was struggling with every word but every word was the truth. I wanted to hug him and thank him in ways he could only imagine but instead I smiled.

"How did u know?"

"Sorry?"

"Champagne and Strawberries?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets" I watched as he leaned forward, past me, and picked up a strawberry. Straightening up, he held it towards me as if asking my permission. I was to shocked to do anything but nod.

Slowly he brought it to my lips. I moved my hand to his arm to steady him. I never broke eye contact as I slowly enclosed my mouth around the strawberry; I let out a deep moan as I took a bite. Pulling back only slightly to swallow I watched as Booth leaned forward a little, lust and insecurity present in his eyes. Without thinking, the hand that was on his arm went to his chest and I pulled him to me by his shirt. Booth didn't hesitate, within seconds I was on my back, him lying on top of me.

I could feel his lips over mine, they felt so good. I slipped my tongue out and ran it alone his lips, he opened his mouth willingly. I could hear a deep moan coming from him as I began to taste him. I ran my hand down to the bottom of his shirt and slipped my hand underneath, trying to pull the shirt up. That's when I felt Booths hand grab my wrist. He pulled back and looked at my face.

I looked into his eyes. I quickly pushed him off and sat up instantly regretting what just happened in the heat of the moment.

"Booth, I...I...I am so sorry. It shouldn't have happened. We work together and it shouldn't have happened." I could hear myself rambling.

Booth stood up and began to pace.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Bones. God." I watched as he rubbed his face.

"What do you mean!? You set this whole thing up, so it was romantic and… and... argh!"

"Bones it's your birthday! I thought you might like something nice! Something that makes you feel special on this day!"

"Booth we work together! This is not what colleagues do for other colleagues!"

"No but this is what friends do for friends!"

"Booth this is.. is..."

"Why is this such a problem Bones?"

" WE JUST KISSED BOOTH! Males go to this much trouble when they want sex!"

"I WENT TO THIS MUCH TROUBLE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. Immediately at those words my heart jumped into my throat.

"You what?"

So, this account is a joint account between ashey2 and princess leasel. hope you enjoyed the story and please reveiw on your way out.

TBC

LashelXX


End file.
